1. Field of the Application
The disclosure is related to a method of fabricating a pixel array.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of image display technologies, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays that used to be applied in televisions or computers have been gradually replaced by flat panel displays (FPDs). Comparing to a rigid substrate, such as a glass substrate, a flexible substrate, such as a plastic substrate, has the characteristics of good flexibility and desirable impact endurance. Therefore, a flexible display equipped with the active devices, such as the thin film transistors, fabricated on a flexible substrate is recently provided.
Nevertheless, owing to the large coefficient of thermal expansion, the flexible substrate easily expands or shrinks with the temperature change of the environment during the fabrication of the flexible display. Therefore, the problems of low alignment accuracy and stringent temperature restriction during fabricating the thin film transistor on the flexible substrate need to be overcome.
Technologies of forming thin film transistor on the flexible substrate by using a roll-to-roll process have been provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,179, U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,306, U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,839, U.S. Pat. No. 7,541,227, U.S. Pat. No. 7,521,313, U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,424, US Patent Publication No. 2006/0134922, US Patent Publication No. 2007/0040491, US Patent Publication No. 2007/0117278, US Patent Publication No. 2008/0185591, US Patent Publication No. 2008/0248605, U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,306, US Patent Publication No. 2006/0017875, and US Patent Publication No. 2008/0248605. Generally, the roll-to-roll process has the advantages of low cost for fabrication factor and facilitating the fabrication of the device with large area, which is suitable for being applied in the process for fabricating the thin film transistors.